1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power reception device that is wirelessly supplied with power and a control device thereof. Further, the present invention relates to a power transmission and reception system that wirelessly transmits and receives power. Furthermore, the present invention relates to an electronic device that is wirelessly supplied with power.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless power supply technique for wirelessly supplying power from a power transmission device to a power reception device by electromagnetic induction has been studied and come into practical use. In recent years, a wireless power supply technique for supplying power by electromagnetic resonance (electromagnetic resonant coupling) that enables long-distance power transmission as compared to a wireless power supply technique for supplying power by electromagnetic induction has attracted attention. Unlike by electromagnetic induction, by electromagnetic resonance, high power transmission efficiency can be achieved even when transmission distance is several meters, and power loss due to misalignment of an antenna of a power transmission device and an antenna of a power reception device can be reduced. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a wireless power supply technique utilizing electromagnetic resonance.
Further, in order to ensure safety of equipment (power reception equipment) including a power reception device, a method is known in which information on individual certification, a charge state, requiring power, and the like of the power reception equipment is transmitted between a power transmission device and the power reception device so that power transmission is controlled (see Patent Document 2).